<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun Rise by KamiSamaNejiMaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713349">Sun Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki/pseuds/KamiSamaNejiMaki'>KamiSamaNejiMaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atlas Helps, Breakfast, Canon Rewrite, Canon who?, Cooking, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Devotion, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Healing, Living Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Kisses, Post-Season/Series 08, Premium Softness, Sharing a Bed, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It, i don't know her, morning fluff, overcoming the past, season 08 doesn't exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiSamaNejiMaki/pseuds/KamiSamaNejiMaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is not a morning person. If he isn’t startled awake, and therefore immediately pumped full of adrenaline, he takes forever to actually wake up. Shiro discovers this for the first time after Keith moves in with him.  This a peek at their mornings together after the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Bleu, my darling boy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith is not a morning person. If he isn’t startled awake, and therefore immediately pumped full of adrenaline, he takes forever to actually wake up. Shiro discovers this for the first time after Keith moves in with him.</p><p>The war is finally over and Atlas has quietly expanded the Captain’s quarters to be large enough for two people. That’s how Keith knew Shiro wanted to ask him to move in even before Shiro did.</p><p>Keith doesn’t quite settle in right away. It’s not for lack of trying. Being with Shiro is a dream come true and living with him threatens to overwhelm him with happiness on the daily. That doesn’t change the fact that he hasn’t actually relaxed his guard enough to get a peaceful night of sleep since he was eight. Being that alone for so long changes a person.  Sometimes he wondered if he’s forgotten how to drop his guard.</p><p>He wants to for Shiro.</p><p>Sharing a bed helps. For the first week or so, it makes him itchy. Snuggling with Shiro is always the highlight of his day, but being in a new place and waking up with something holding him down doesn’t do anything to make him less jumpy first thing in the morning. As he grows more comfortable with Shiro and their shared quarters though, he manages to settle in. He doesn’t have to run himself ragged in order to be able to pass out at night anymore, lest he hover halfway to unconscious until the wee hours of the morning. He learns not to freak out when he wakes to weight draped over his body as his body memorizes Shiro’s touch. He discovers that he sleeps better on his side, tucked into Shiro’s chest, rather than on his stomach. Apparently prioritizing his comfort makes for better sleep than a defensive position.  It’s a revelation to Keith and he tells Shiro as much.  </p><p>Shiro still can’t quite believe how much Keith trusts him, even after disappearing.  Even after the clone.  Even after he hurt him.  He only feels comfortable confessing these thoughts under the cover of night and their sheets, warm with their shared body heat.  The words burn at his throat and behind his eyes as his thumb traces delicately over Keith’s scar.  He whispers his regrets into the darkness and lets Keith kiss them away.  They fall asleep folded against each other, Keith holding his universe fierce and tight to his chest, where he belongs.  After that, Keith always sleeps soundly when Shiro is around.</p><p>After months of living together, Shiro finally gets to find out what Keith is like when he’s not being startled awake.</p><p>Shiro strokes Keith’s hair until he drifts up to the edge of consciousness. Keith ends up pushing his head deeper into Shiro’s side, nuzzling deeper into Shiro’s warm embrace. His slow huffing breaths reveal how much he’s enjoying the touches, even if he’s not aware that he’s doing it.</p><p>Eventually he rouses, tilting his head back into Shiro’s hand as he sleepily opens his big, purple eyes. He blinks slowly, eyes glazed with the residuals of a good night of rest. Upon meeting Shiro’s eyes, the corners of his mouth tip up and his eyes crinkle. This Keith, so soft and trusting, hair mussed from Shiro’s fingers, is one of Shiro’s favorites.  This sweet vulnerability makes Shiro greedy. He aches to cancel all of their meetings and just spend the day in bed, holding Keith close to his heart, right where he belongs.</p><p>Of course, this isn’t exactly practical most mornings, because even though the war is over, there is still work to be done. He still holds Keith for a little bit longer all the same, petting over his sides and relishing in the moment. Waking up with Keith prompts him to be grateful that they are both alive and safe and whole because they have each other.</p><p>When he can’t put off getting up any longer, he slips out of bed to grab a pair of mugs for him and Keith. Atlas has already learned to start brewing coffee as soon as Shiro is awake, so a full pot is already steaming in the kitchen when Shiro arrives.</p><p>Shiro prepares their mugs just as they like them. Shiro drinks coffee just for the caffeine, so he’s quick to load up his own mug with flavored creamer and sugar. For Keith’s, he fills the mug high with dark coffee, adding a splash of cream at the end. Keith actually enjoys the taste of black coffee, the heathen, but that was a necessity of survival in his life before the war. Shiro was the one to insist that Keith try at least a little cream in his coffee at the Garrison. Keith has loved it right away but never made his coffee that way for himself. It took Shiro sitting him down and showing him their generously full bank account to convince him that he could more than afford to have cream in his coffee every morning if he wanted to. Keith hasn’t returned to black coffee ever since.</p><p>Shiro leaves Keith’s mug on the table and sets to work putting together a simple breakfast for the two of them. Keith was the one who taught him how to cook. Shiro had been worried at first because he had a penchant of burning everything he touches. Voicing that had made Keith laugh. He’d sworn that even if Shiro did burn everything he touches, he’d happily burn for him. One very passionate (and maybe a little tearful) make-out session later, Keith reminds him that he had to learn through trial and error. Keith had burned a lot of things in the early days too, but he grew from that. He assures Shiro that he can too. Shiro isn’t entirely sure if Keith’s talking about food or something else, but he knows that he trusts Keith with his entire being. Keith always takes good care of him.</p><p>Shiro starts making bacon and scrambled eggs the way Keith taught him.  As he’s turning the bacon for the first time, Keith shuffles into the kitchen, summoned by the promise of food and Shiro’s presence. He’s got one of the blankets wrapped around him and Shiro-mussed hair, and an air of sleepiness that is warm and comforting. He quietly slides over next to Shiro, picking up his mug of coffee and leaning into Shiro’s side.</p><p>He presses himself close, even as Shiro works over the stove. They’re both aware that it’s not the safest scenario, but until he is fully awake and aware, all he wants is closeness. In moments like this, Shiro is thankful he’s become comfortable cooking with one hand, so that the other may rest against the dip of Keith’s waist.  Half a mug of coffee downed, Keith peels away long enough to make some toast and help Shiro put the finished plate together before he’s pulled back into Shiro’s orbit once again.</p><p>The first time they shared a morning like this, Shiro had a sun-warmed fantasy of daily domesticity with Keith, cuddled up together in a breakfast nook together as they enjoy a slow meal before the chaos of the day. Atlas took the fantasy literally and remodeled so they’d have a booth to snuggle in while they enjoy their meals together. While he’s never said thank you out loud, Atlas feels the warm joy that Shiro feels every time he herds Keith into that booth for breakfast.  That is thanks enough.</p><p>Shiro and Keith have a rhythm, taking turns feeding each other bites of food. They’ve long since learned that it’s easier to pile their breakfast onto one big plate. They already know that they want to share everything and one plate means time saved on dishes.</p><p>It’s only as Shiro’s scraping the last few bites of food off their plate that Keith finally wakes up fully. Those big, dark eyes are bright and aware, looking up at Shiro with so much love and gratitude that Shiro’s heart is fit to burst. For the first time all morning, Shiro opens his mouth to speak. </p><p>“Good morning, sunshine.”</p><p>Voice gravelly with sleep, Keith replies, “Good morning, sweetness. I love you.  So much.” </p><p>And Shiro is helpless to do anything but murmur his devotion back, warm with overflowing affection, in the breath of space between their lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>